1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shingle cutter apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shingle cutter apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of manipulation and positioning relative to shingles for their cutting in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shingle cutter apparatus of various types have been presented in the prior art for the cutting of shingle in use upon a building site. The prior art shingle cutting structure have typically lacked stability and compactness in construction to accommodate use. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a shingle cutting structure utilizing a swing arm cutter blade, in a manner as set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,025 and 4,967,628.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved shingle cutter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.